


Alive Too

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Angst?, Caring!Specs, DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED EASILY, Fluff, Hurt!Tucker, M/M, Mushy, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Tucker tries to kill himself, but Specs saves him, the whole ordeal makes Specs realize some things.***Do Not Read If Easily Triggered***





	Alive Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is mushy crap, but also a little bit sad. I cranked this out in an hour, I tried. This fic takes place after the second Insidious. Sorry for any mistakes and all the possible ooc in this fic. I hope you like it anyway! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this sad idea of a fic is unfortunately mine.

If Tucker didn't come on they were going to be late. Specs was pacing back and forth impatiently in front of the door, they were supposed to be meeting up with some other paranormal investigators to check out a haunting, but if Tucker didn't come on right now they weren't going anywhere. Specs let out a huff of aggravation and padded down the hallway to Tucker's room,(An arrangement that had happened awhile ago)he knocked and when there was no anwser he shoved his way in.

"Tucker, we're gonna be-" Specs was stopped mid-sentence, mouth agape at what he say in front of him. Tucker was laid on his bed, there was blood everywhere, he was still clutching the blade between his fingertips.

"No! Tucker!" Specs shouted, tears already springing to his eyes. He ripped his phone from his pocket and dialed 911, while he began grappling for fabric to wrap around Tucker's wrists. 

"911, what's your emergency?" The mundane sounding person spoke, as if this was casual, as if Specs's best friend wasn't dying right before his eyes.

"Send help! Please, God, h-he cut himself, there's blood everywhere!" Specs shouted into the phone. 

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down and tell me your address." And there was that stupid tone again. 

"555 Danmore Drive, p-please help him." Specs was shaking now a steady stream of tears pouring from his eyes. 

"Okay, sir, help is on the way." The operator said. Specs let the phone slip from between his cheek and shoulder and looked down at Tucker. It had only been a few seconds since he'd entered the room, but it felt like hours. 

"T-tucker, I need you to stay with me, okay?" Specs pleaded, looking for any sign that Tucker was still with him. 

"S-specs..." Tucker whispered, sounding out of breath, 'And of course he was our of breath he was fucking dying' Specs thought to himself, 'And where the hell was the ambulance?' 

"I'm right here, Tucker, I'm right here. You're gonna be fine, I called for help and you're gonna be fine." Specs said, trying to convince himself it was the truth, letting his gaze float from Tucker's face to the now stained red bed sheets around Tucker's wrists.

"I'm s-sorry." Tucker stuttered out, eyes closing again where they had opened briefly.

"No! No, don't say that! You're gonna be fine, don't go, don't go, don't go..." Specs cried.

The medics ran into the room, and Specs said a silent prayer that he had left the front door unlocked, they wheeled in the bed and lifted Tucker onto it. It was all a blur after that, as they pulled Specs's hands off of Tucker's wrists and wheeled him out of the house, Specs chasing after and jumping into the back of the ambulance. Specs doesn't think he took a breath the whole time Tucker was in the back and he was sitting in the waiting room.  
♤♤♤  
Specs awoke to the smell of the hospital and the stark white walls surrounding Tucker's hospital bed. He sat up from where he had fell asleep resting his head on the bed, his glasses were stuck to his face uncomfortably. Specs was reaching for his glasses when he realized his hand was still grasping Tucker's from where he had grabbed onto it last night and hadn't let go, except this time Tucker's fingers were moving. Specs looked up at Tucker's face and saw the slow movement behind his eyelids.

"Tucker?" Specs asked. Tucker's eyes opened drowsily and focused on Specs.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you were dead!" Specs stood up and cradled Tucker's head in his arms. Tucker tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry from the amount of time he'd gone without talking, that all that came out was a croak.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Specs nurtured.

"N-not supposed to be here." Tucker said, voice pitched low and sounding like he'd ate rocks for breakfast.

"Yes you are supposed to be here, Tucker, I'd thought I'd lost you, God, I thought I was never gonna see you again." Specs whispered, already crying again, surprised he had any tears left.

"I'm not worth it." Tucker said, and Specs leaned back to see that Tucker was crying too.

"You are, you are worth it, and I promise, I'll spend everyday you stay showing you you are." Specs said. Specs leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Tucker's dry, cracked lips.

"Don't, you don't mean it." Tucker whispered quietly, turning his head away. Specs slowly turned Tucker's face back toward him, the other man's beard tickling his fingertips.

"I mean it, I swear I do. I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my best friend. And all the things I say I've always hated, I love them too, I love you, Tucker. Almost losing you made me realize that." Specs spoke sincerely, looking into Tucker's eyes. When Tucker just cried harder, Specs wrapped his arms around him and carded his fingers through the others' unkempt hair. Tucker dozed off again a short time later, but not before Specs heard him say something heart achingly similar to 'I love you too, Specs'

For right now with Tucker alive in his arms, Specs was alive too.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone catches the reference I threw in there I love you. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and I have a feeling there are more Specs/Tucker fics flying your way. <3


End file.
